The Slayer's Way
by dorian4465
Summary: My take on what life would have been like in Sunnydale if Spike had shown up in season one instead of Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, I make no profit from this story. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

Buffy awoke in her new room in Sunnydale, the most boring little town in the Entire state of California. Stretching she thought back on what had brought her to this suburban nightmare, and why she wanted to do her best in this small town.

It had started just after her 15th birthday when she had been called as the Vampire Slayer. Right after her parents divorced, Buffy's mom took her out to dinner at one of her favorite LA resuraunts. her mom explained to her that they were moving to the town of Sunnydale.

On the walk home they were attacked by a group of four vampires. Her mom watched in horror as she dusted the vampires, shocked her mom rushed to apologize to Buffy for not believing her. After that Buffy and her mom had a long talk about her calling and what it ment for her, it cleared the air between them and although her mom wasn't thrilled about it she did try to understand and accept what her daughter was destined for.

Buffy decended the stairs grabbed her pack from the dinning room table, and slid to a stop in the kitchen where her mom had just finished breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you ready for your first day?" Her mom asked her as she tucked into the plate of bacon and eggs with toast that her mom set down for her.

"As ready as I can be ya know? I just hope I can keep up my grades, and little to no vampires would be awesome. I want to be as close to normal as I can." She said as she finished breakfast and put the dish in the dishwasher.

"Buffy I know this is hard on you, its hard on me too. But I do understand that you have a great responsibility, just try not to take on too much at once OK honey?" Her mom said setting down her coffee and enveloping Buffy in a hug.

"I won't mom I promise. I gotta go or I'll be late, love you bye, good luck at work!" Buffy said in a rush as she snagged her bag and raced out the door.

She was looking up at her new school, when a boy on a skateboard slammed into her, knocking them both to the ground.

" Ohmygod I'm sorry, are you hurt? Please tell me your not hurt!" He said in a rush.

She stood up"No I'm alright, my name's Buffy". She said to the boy as they picked their things off the steps.

"I'm Xander well I mean Alexander Harris but my friends call me Xander. So your new here right?" Asked Xander as they walked to the principals office so she could register.

"Yes I'm new. What's the school like?" As they walked Xander told her about the teacher and students of Sunnydale high. Reaching the principals office Xander asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him and his friends when she agreed he started to class calling over his shoulder "See you at lunch Buffster". Shaking her head, Buffy walked in to principal Snyder's office. The principal was a rat faced beedy eyed little demon, but Buffy tried to play nice with him, while he droned about her having a fresh start, until he realized that her last school expelled her for burning down the gym. _Then he changed his tune, _Buffy thought as she headed for the library.

Buffy quietly opened the library's doors, wandering up to the desk she called out in a slightly shaky voice"Hello? Is anybody here?" An older gentleman in tweed came up from under the counter. "Hi I'm a new student, I was sent to..."Was all Buffy got out before he ducked back under the counter while saying,

"I know just the book your looking for". Buffy took a step back in shock at seeing the book he had set in front of her.

"Well, that is definitely not one of the books on my list, but thanks anyway." Buffy said trying to keep her voice level, as she attempted to play off the book as a joke. She really didn't want a book titled VAMPYER on her first day of school, she wanted to leave that part of her life behind, start fresh here in Sunnydale. No more vamps or demons, just clothes, school, and boys like a normal teenager.

"You are Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer, I am Rupert Giles, your new watcher." He said by way of introduction. Buffy was dumbfounded, another watcher after what happened to Merick, her last watcher, _not interested._ Buffy didn't want to be the slayer she was finished with slaying. "I don't deal with vampires any more Watcher guy, so you might as well loose the book. Besides its not like a town this small has a lot of demons or anything, right?" Buffy finished looking at him expectantly.

"Actually, the situation is quite the opposite I'm afraid, Sunnydale is built on top of a gate to hell. Also known as the hell mouth, it is the source of extensive demonic energy. In the past many battles between good and evil, have taken place in this area. Why there are..." Giles tapered off as he realized that his new charge was no longer paying attention, he decided to change the subject. "You of course, must not allow anyone to know what you are." Giles explained to the 15 year old. He was rather miffed when the girl started laughing at his word, removing his glasses, he cleaned them, put them back on feeling composed enough he inquired

"What do you find so amusing?" As he waited for her to answer, he placed the book in his office, Giles accepted that this slayer was going to be different.

"Sorry Giles but, your too late my mom already knows. You'll have to come by and speak with her if you expect me to slay in this town, its not me you have to convince, its my mom." Buffy informed him. "You can drop by my house on Wednesday for dinner, and explain everything then." She said as she headed out the library doors.

Giles was preoccupied by what his slayer had just alluded to, a slayer with family that knew what she was, had never happened before. Headed for his scotch, and his watcher's diary, he never spotted Xander, who had been in the stacks listening to the whole conversation.

On her way to second period, Buffy saw a mousey little red head getting a drink, she thought on seeing the girl that she was just the type Buffy would have bullied at her old school. So it came as no surprise to see the best dressed girl in the school taunting the red head. Buffy decided to step in and stop the cheerleader.

"So nice to see another pathetic rich girl, who's only claim to popularity, is her daddy's money, picking on one of her soon to be customers at Burger Heaven." Buffy said snidely walking up to the two of them. Not waiting for a response Buffy grabbed the other girl by the arm and walked off.

After thoroughly humiliating the cheerleader Buffy introduced herself to the girl. "Hi I'm Buffy".

"Willow its nice to meet you" the girl stuttered " Umm I was wondering if you wanted to spend lunch with me and my friends, but if not that's cool, you probably want to hang out with someone more popular than me." She said in a rush.

Buffy felt horrible, she had already accepted an invitation to lunch with Xander and his friends. " Sorry Willow, I have plans for lunch, with this guy Xander, who showed me around this morning." Buffy told her new friend dejectedly.

" Oh, that's ok, I... Wait did you say Xander? He's been my best friend since kindergarten. " Willow said excitedly. " Let me see your schedule, please." She said, so Buffy handed over the paper. Willow informed her that they shared many of the same classes. The two girls started walking to class, chatting like old friends.

Spike couldn't believe his bad luck at having to come to this bloody suburban nightmare, the worst part though, had to be the fact that almost the entire Aurelius line with the exception of the great Peaches was in town. Angelus could be anywhere, and as far as Spike was concerned he could stay there. Then there was his mad, dark princess, she had died in Prague a few years ago. He had withdrawn to deal with the loss of his sire, being honest with himself though Spike had to a admit that it had been taking care of someone that he missed, and Drusilla had turned him for that reason.

So he had taken time to find himself, coming to the conclusion that without Dru, his new goal was to kill as many slayers as he could befor he dusted. Which is what brought him to Sunnyhell, he heard the latest slayer was here. Fresh from L.A. just arrived in town today in fact. His plan was to find the slayer, watch her fight, and then take her on. But first he would have to pay a visit to old bat face.

Running over the welcome Sunnyhell sign improved Spike's mood. He headed for the sewers where he knew the Bat Face old Master was trapped. Finding Darla on his way came as no surprise to Spike, figuring that without th Mighty Angelus, her beloved childe, she would come back to serve her sire. Since there was a chance that Darla could be useful to him at some point, he decided to play nice with his dear great grandsire.

"Darla" Spike called walking into a giant cavern under what he thought was the highschool.

"Spike what are you doing here? I thought you'd dusted yourself when Dru burned in Prague." Darla said with a hint of malicious humor in her tone.

Spike thought back to the days when Angelus, Darla, Dru, and he terrorized Europe, when they were known as the Scourge of Europe, when blood flowed free and death was their nightly joy, killing entire families, burning through towns, leaving only destruction in their wake. Spike realized that without Dru, he didn't miss those days.

Now it was all about the next slayer, taking her down before someone else could. Now his unlife was all about the battle, and Spike knew there was a good chance this road would end his existence, but he didn't care, he had nothing but his reputation to live for.

" Thought about it, after they cornered her in that back ally, thought about taking a walk in the sun." Spike said, "but it just wasn't worth it." His tone implied no further information would be forthcoming.

"So what are you an ole bat face up to anyway?" Spike asked her in a bored tone. Looking at Darla now Spike had to wonder again what made him so different than other vampires, why he seemed to care more, his sense of honor that never died, just adjusted to fit his new existence.

He wondered sometimes if there wasn't something else to strive for, but as he looked around him at Darla and the other vampires, he knew that he was right, the only thing that mattered was the battle with the slayer.

Spike was only half listening to the bint as he followed her to see the master, who had sent for them. Thinking about how to stay on the masters good side for the moment, Spike had a little plan in the making. He would offer to track down the latest slayer, for the master. That should keep bat face off his back for awhile. While he gathered info on the new slayer.

Darla was prattling on about the master's great plans for world domination, which perked his curiosity. As Spike listened to the plans of the master, he became quietly enraged. They were talking about opening the hellmouth and releasing hell on earth. He was not interested in destroying his food source, Spike decided to find the slayer and warn her. The bint might be able to help him defeat the master once and for all. _Stupid demons, want to end the bloody world._ Spike thought while he walked. The slayer would be his best bet for continued unlife.

As Spike saw the master for the first time in a century, he had to fight the impulse to attack his hideous ancestor. _Ole bat face really lives up to the name. _Spike thought as he bent his knee to the eldest vampire in his line.

"Spike" the master said as he tested his prison for weaknesses, "It has been such a long time since you have been to serve me, as you should, what brings you here now? And why shouldn't I rip out your unbeating heart?" The master raged at Spike as he slammed his clawed fist into the barrier that had held him in confinement for so long.

Spike managed to keep a sstraight face as he replied "Please forgive me Master, but I have come to make amends. I have heard that the newest slayer is here in Sunnydale, and have come to offer my assistance in locating and eliminating her for you." In his mind a passing thought of _if I had the chance, I would rather help the slayer take this lot down, _Almost made Spike laugh. he waited as the master thought over what he had offered, if Spike was right and the slayer was in town that was something the master wouldn't want to deal with. Having Spike target the slayer almost geranteed that the master would have to let Spike out on his own to take care of her, and that was what didn't sit well with the master.

Spike was considered a loose cannon even among vampires, for his love of battles and his search for the best fight of his unlife, as he called it. All demons had at least herd of Spike, considering that he would fight anyone, he thought was a worthy opponent.

The master knew that his best bet was to let Spike have his way, after all Spike was the only vampire to have killed two slayers in under a hundred years. Hence Spike's personal favorite title Slayer of Slayers.

Adding another one, even in the name of the master, would benefit both of them. So Spike wasn't surprised when the master agreed to his plan, with the understanding, that Spike would keep the master updated, and inform the master when he was ready to take the slayer on.

Spike wandered up out of the tunnels deep in thought over what he had been told that night. The Harvest was coming, tonight, he needed to find the slayer. He was not interested in a world where vampires and demons ruled. Spike needed a way to enlist the slayer, to stop the harvest. He just had to find the girl first.

Spotting a basement apartment that was being rented by a demon Spike struck a deal, keep other demons and vampires out and he could stay rent free. The demon showed him a secret sewer entrance that would allow access to town during the day.

The demon Clem was quite the agreeable fellow, and he worked out a way to get Spike a phone and cable to the apt for Spike.

After He set himself up in the apt, he was ready to find the slayer and a happy meal with legs for dinner. Figuring the best place to find both, would be a club, Spike set out on foot.

It didn't take him long to find a small club out by the warehouse district, that catered to the younger crowed. Highschool and college kids were lining up in front of the Bronze, he heard a slightly nerdy boy tell two young highschool girls that was the club's name. Spike pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, as he listened to the boy, tell one of the girls with him about the club and town while they waited in line.

Spike watched the blonde girl that the whelp was talking to. From what Spike was able to gather, this petite girl might just be his slayer. She wasn't hard on the eyes that was for sure, but she was young only about 15. He thought that the slayer he fought during the Boxer Rebellion in China was around the same age as this girl. He needed a way to figure out if this was indeed his slayer.

Following, a few people after the little group he was watching, into the club Spike watched as the small group of friends found a table near the dance floor, and swung around to the bar as he saw one of the masters flunkies, searching out a meal. Spike watched after he ordered his drink, as another boy walked up to the table. Grabbing his drink, he stayed in the shadows as he made his way closer to the table that the teens were sitting at.

Finding a good spot close enough to hear the teens wasn't too difficult, because the club had just opened, there were enough people for Spike blend, without calling attention to himself. He listened as the new boy was introduced to the blonde.

"Buffy" said the first boy " this is Jessie, he's my best friend and also treasurer of the 'We Hate Cordilliea club'." The boy told her.

Spike couldn't help but think that Buffy was a ridiculous name, and chuckled to himself on hearing it. Suddenly feeling the presence of family, Spike looked up, and spotted Darla nearby in the crowd, watching the boy, Jessie. Spike knew Darla well enough to realize that this boy would be her dinner, thinking fast Spike slid around tell he was next to Darla's ear. While keeping an eye out on the kids, who were headed as a group to the dance floor.

"Find your dinner pet?" Spike questioned in a purr. Darla turned to face him, with a sneer on her face.

"What's it to you Spike? Thought you were supposed to be hunting the slayer, not following me like some lost puppy." She hissed at him as she moved, on her way to lure the boy away from his friends.

Spike watched, as Darla took the boy outside, the two girls sat back down at the table. He listened as the one named Buffy _still makes me want to laugh_, told Red, as he thought of the other girl, to seize the day and try to flirt with a boy. The little blonde headed back out on the dance floor, as her friend gathered her courage.

He laughed when he realized that Red's choice led her directly to a fledge vampire, that couldn't be more than 25 to 30 years old. Spike shook his head at the stupidity of the human race, the girl should have known that there was something off about the guy she was talking to at the table.

The slayer walked back to the table just after Red and her new vamp buddy slipped out a side interance, the whelp showed up at the same time, mentioning Red's luck at having seized the day. The slayer quickly glanced in Red's direction to see them slide out the door. The whelp mentioned seeing his buddy wander out the same door a few minutes earlier, and suddenly the race was on! The teens grabbed their things and raced out the door after their friends. Spike waited a few seconds before he followed them out into the alley. Red hadn't made it out of the alley yet, which made the slayer's life easier, now Spike would be able to evaluate the slayer's fighting style, and techniques.

He watched from the shadows, as the slayer quickly dispatched her opponent, with minimal trouble. Then she turned to the two teens, asking if Red knew where the other boy had gone with Darla. The girl said that Darla told the vamp that Buffy dusted, that they were headed to restfield cemetery.

The slayer sent the teens back into the Bronze, saying she had to go save the other boy, and that she would explain everything later. She tore off down the alley in search of Darla, in an attempt to save the boy. Spike glided along behind her in the darkness as she ran full speed for the cemetery. Reaching it just after she did, Spike watched as Darla took the boy into a crypt that led to the master's layer. Slipping around the slayer Spike made his way unseen, into the crypt sticking to the deep shadows, Spike wanted to watch unnoticed as the slayer confronted Darla and her lackey.

Ignoring the back and forth banter of the slayer and his great grandsire, Spike took the time to analyze this slayer. She was a small bottle blonde, with bright green eyes, a 'cute' if slightly round face. She looked like your typical California barbie, well groomed with a sense of style that was ment to entice, by innocence, all the young males of her generation.

Spike had to admit she made perfect vamp bait, she didn't look the type to fight, she reminded him of a girl that was obsessed with herself. No he amended that, he could see the warrior slowly emerging from her, and a strange thought formed in Spike's mind, of watching this slayer for a few years, testing, waiting, watching her grow a little.

Because in a few years she would really be amazing in a fight, more like the black slayer during the blackout of '77 in the subways of New York. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, all those years with Dru had made him nearly as loony as she was. _Kill her quick_ his mind supplied _the sooner the better._

Snapping back to reality, Spike realized that the slayers stupid friends had come to bollox up things. Distracting the slayer by their entrance she didn't see Luke open a gate in the back of the crypt, and the boy they were after pulled along behind them. The slayer had no choice but to leave with the other teens, since she didn't know where Darla had taken the boy.

Spike had to make a quick choice on wether to follow the teens or following Darla, knowing what was going to happen to the boy, and wanting to see how the slayer dealt with her newest problem, he decided to follow the teens.

Stalking behind the three teens wasn't too hard, they were so busy trying to decide what to do about the boy Darla had abducted, they wouldn't have noticed a parade right next to them. Spike followed them thinking about what he was going to do, as the slayer dropped the boy off at home with the promise that he wouldn't do anything stupid tonight, he would cover with the other boys parents as well.

That left the slayer and Red walking, Spike slowed slightly, seeing as the girls were more likely to be watchful now. His slayer was trying to put the best spin on the situation for Red while trying to prepare her for the worst.

Spike had never heard of a slayer with friends before, this could really bollox up his plans. With friends she had someone to fight for. Spike knew that would give her better odds, then if she had been fighting because she was forced to by the council. If she was allowed to keep her friends , Spike was in for a bit of fun with this slayer, he might just let her live longer than he had first imagined. He watched as the slayer dropped Red off at her door. Spike moved more carefully now, the slayer would be on guard since she was alone.

The slayer ducked down an alley, she was setting him up, smart little bint knew he was there. Spike jumped up to the roof of the building. Searching the alley at this height he was able to see her trick. She was smart, he thought with a smug little grin.

He checked the slayer, from his vantage point above the alley, she was hanging vertically from a pipe in between the two buildings. Spike watched as she hung for a moment, waiting for her stalker to turn the corner. Little did she know, he had been trained by to stalk by the leader of the Scourge of Europe. A vampire renown for tracking his victims for months without their notice. He had debated the best way to approach the slayer. _Darla! What the bloody hell, _she had walked into the alley stalking the slayer. Spike couldn't believe his luck, the slayer was too inexperienced to take on the older vampire. He watched as the slayer swung down behind Darla, attempting to surprise the vampire. Darla was prepared, she spun around with a roundhouse knocking the slayer hard into a brick wall. Darla moved in for the kill, Spike jumped from the roof. Landing behind Darla, Spike lit his Zippo and threw it at her, it landed in her hair. She jumped away from the slayer screaming in pain and rage, Spike slammed a stake in her cold dead heart. "Why Spike, we're family?" she asked as she dusted. Spike laughed as her dust settled "We were never family Darla." He said. Turning to the slayer, he was surprised to see she was still in the same spot where Darla had kicked her to. "Slayer?" Spike asked, putting his hand out to help her up. He was amazed when she took it, pulling her to her feet, he checked to make sure Darla had done no real damage, but the petit slayer was intact. "You alright pet?" He asked as she steadied herself.

"Why did you help me instead of her? I kill your kind!" She shouted at him, as she backed away.

"Slayer calm down, if I wanted you dead you would be. You and I have a mutual enemy luv. He's called the Master, he's trapped underground, but not for long, the master is waiting for the harvest. Tell your watcher to reaserch it in his books. The Harvest happens Friday luv. Gives you and yours enough to get ready for a hell of a fight." She looked dumbfounded at his little speech.

"So your helping me because some vampire is about to escape an underground prison? I don't buy it, your evil, I may be young but I'm not stupid." She said pulling a stake from behind her, and launching herself at Spike.

He laughed _"_ kittens got claws" as he spun around her, catching her off guard with his speed. He slid his arms around the slayer pulling her back against his chest, he whispered " your right love, I'm evil, I could drain you right now, up my reputation, make the master happy, keep my existence, and have a real good day. But little slayer the master is just as much my enemy as he's yours, and I want him gone. You see I like humans, little happy meals on legs running around, unknowing of the evil that lurks in the night. With the master released, he plans to open the hellmouth, apocalypse sweetheart, demons run amuck, humans would be extinct in months. Your friends, family, everyone gone, all because you don't want to listen. Think slayer I could have let Darla finish you, or I could do it now, save you the pain of witnessing hell on earth. Or you could bloody well help me, and we can end this idiotic plan of the masters choice is yours." He released her, waiting patiently for her decision, he lit a cigarette.

"Alright let's say your telling the truth and this Master could destroy the world, how do I know you won't kill m or my friends as soon as he's dead?" She asked skeptically.

"A truce slayer between us, I won't kill you or yours, you let me leave when the masters dust, I never come back to your little town. How's that sound slayer? If your worried about me keeping my word, tell your watcher to look for William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, He should be able to find me in his books." Spike told her.

" Slayer of Slayers?" She questioned as she backed away.

"S'right love only vampire to kill two slayers in 100 years, 'm well known pet." He said with pride in his voice.

"Fine come with me to my watcher's, tell him what you told me." She said defiantly.

Spike thought for a moment taking a long drag from his ccigarette, then throwing it to the ground, he pushed off the wall and began walking down the alley. Pausing about half way when he realized she wasn't behind him, "Well pet we going to see watcher boy or not?" He asked, surprised that the slayer hadn't followed him.

"Your serious? Fine let's go, Giles should still be at the school library." She said following him out of the alley.

The two reached the school in short order, and headed for the library.

The slayer was right, there was her watcher sitting at a table going over books when they walked in. Looking up Giles flew out of the chair pulling out a wooden cross from under his shirt, he brandished it in front of them.

"Buffy what are you doing with this creature?" The watcher shrieked at her. Backing into a cage against the wall, Spike used his vamp speeds to intercept the watcher, knowing that was probably where he kept his weapons.

"Ta now watcher, not your brightest idea. Names Spike, you and your slayer have a problem, here I am trying to help, and your headed for a stake, sit back down and let me an the girl explain." Spike said, carefully herding the watcher back to the table.

" What could possibly be so bad that we would accept help from the likes of you?" Watcher boy asked.

Buffy answered with " the Harvest, Giles ever heard of it?" he headed for his office mumbling to himself. Coming back into the library with a large book Giles headed to the tables, Buffy snagged Spike by the sleeve of his duster as she headed for the table to see what the book said. Spike perched lightly on the edge of the table near the door, and on the far side of this watcher. The slayer flounced into the chair closest to Spike.

"Well it says here that the master is a very old vampire of the Aurelius line. There is a prophecy about the master, but I will have to translate it." He told the blonde pair as he looked up from his book.

Spike rose from his spot, "Well watcher that's all I came for, slayer, see you around." As he drifted off, Spike slipped the slayer a note with his phone number." Just in case slayer." He whispered as he stalked off. He slid into the night with a small smirk on his handsome face.

Spike headed back to his new apt, he had found out all he could for the night, and he still needed dinner.

Knowing it was going on midnight Spike hit a bar he had seen earlier that night. Walking in he noticed the perfect dark haired woman, kind of reminded him of Dru. Spike laid on the charm and had her outside with him in minutes. Feeling much better after his meal he headed home, for some time to think.

Buffy walked in the house, "Mom I'm home." She called, slipping off her shoes, she headed for the kitchen. Finding her mom drinking a cup of hot cocoa, sitting at the island. Buffy sat down next to her mom.

"How was your first day honey? Did you make any friends?" Joyce asked her, as she stood to get a cup for Buffy.

"It was interesting, I meet a couple of nice people, but one of them was taken by vampires." Buffy said almost in tears, Joyce rushed to Buffy.

" Oh honey I'm sure he'll be alright, but if he's not then you'll do what you have to, and I'll be here to help you through it." She said as Buffy calmed a little.

"Thanks mom, you always know what'll make me feel better." Buffy smiled, then she remembered, "Mom there's someone I need you to meet. His name is Rupert Giles, he's my watcher. I told him to come by for dinner on Wednesday so we could sit down and talk." While she waited for her mom to process what she had just told her mother, Buffy drank her cocoa.

"Alright Buffy, dinner on Wednesday at 7 with your watcher. I'm going to have a lot of questions and I want you here so don't make any other plans." Her mom said heading for her room. "Sleep tight Buffy." She said walking up the stairs.

Buffy thought back over the events of the night, wondering what she might have done differently than she had. In this case though she was forced to admit that there was nothing she could have done. While it didn't make her better it did help. Then there was Spike, boy had that gotten Buffy in trouble when he left. Giles had spent twenty minutes telling Buffy how dangerous vampires were and how they couldn't be trusted, blah, blah, blah. Buffy knew that she couldn't completely trust Spike, but he was being helpful, and he had saved her from that bitch Darla, so yea bonus for him. When Buffy had pointed all that out to the watcher he had fallen silent on the subject, before asking for all the information that Buffy had gotten on the semi mysterious Spike. Buffy told Giles what she knew and he went into reaserch mode, coming out of the stacks to inform her that Spike was known for killing two slayers, his time with the scourge of Europe, and about his sire Drusilla. He was surprised to find that spike was considered an anomaly amongst vampires for keeping his word, as well as his undying devotion to his sire while she was alive. Buffy asked for the bookson Spike so she could learn mor about him. Now lying in bed she didn't have the heart to read the books, knowing she was crazy Buffy slid the books under her bed, she would ask Spike to tell her. That resolved Buffy fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Spike walked into his basement apartment, shutting the door behind him. He thought back on what had happened, what the Master would need to know. The boy, the slayers friend, would be used as bait for his slayer. Wandering further into the dark apartment, he shed his signature black duster off, he hung the old coat on a chair he had found. Spike knew the boy was as good as dead, if he had been taken to the master but there was a chance that Luke had gotten distracted. Sitting down in his old chair, Spike removed his boots. First would be a shower, if the Master smelled the slayer on him, Spike wouldn't need to worry about the slayer's friend. Spike headed for the shower stripping as he went. He turned the hot water on full blast, searing the slayers scent off of him. Scrubbing his bleached hair, he thought that Dru's second sight would be helpful right about then. _Granted she would've gone on about her, precious pixies, and what not._ Still she was often clear enough for Spike, he could decipher his sires, mad rambling for what it was, she had been a seer. Spike had found his second slayer because of his princess, He thought turning the shower off. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off, and stepped into his room, turning on the light, he was met with another reminder of his princess. Her doll, Miss Edith was sitting on the bed blindfolded, waiting for her owner. Spike had snagged Miss Edith in the escape from Prague. He had ment to throw the doll away, but there she sat a constant reminder of his dark goddess. Dressing quickly Spike went in search of Luke, he would be the one with the boy. Leaving the apartment through the back door , he headed for the sewer entrance behind the apartment. Sliding down to the sewer, Spike started out for the Master's prison. He spotted Luke heading off in the same direction dragging the boy along.

"Luke mate, I've been looking for you, Darla was killed by the slayer. Dumb bint let slip about the harvest too." He told the oaf as he sized the boy up. He could tell the boy was still alive, though just barely. If he could, Spike planned to get out with the boy still alive. It would be tricky, but he might be able to pull it off. If not at least he could warn the slayer. Stepping away from the boy, Spike turned heading for the Masters lair. Luke was only steps behind him as they went deeper underground. He knew there was no way to get the boy out alive. He was to far gone, he would die or be turned. Spike figured it would be the latter, killing this child wouldn't help. Turning the boy would make the slayer weak, or the Master would think. Watching the boy, spike thought that the slayer would try to save this boy, more for the other two teens, than because she thought he would make it. Otherwise she would have come straight after him. Calculating the distance to the lair Spike turned to the other vampire. "Any news on Darla?" Spike asked in a casual tone. Luke glanced his way, "Darla chased after the slayer and her little friends. Last I heard she had walked into the alley, behind the slayer." Luke told him slowing as they came to a narrow area. Spike couldn't believe his luck they didn't know that she was dust.

"Darla didnt make it out of the alley then, the slayer came out alone." Spike informed the larger vampire. The boy, Jessie stumbled, catching the back of luke's shirt on his way down. Luke quickly shoved the boy off. Reaching down Spike snached a fistful of his shirt and lifted the teen up. "Oi mind the clothes, boy." He snarled pushing the kid ahead, out of Luke's reach. Turning Spike eyed the other vampire, who was watching the boy. If the Master didn't kill the boy, Luke would. Spike sighed to himself, today was going to be difficult.

Buffy woke just after sunrise, grabbing her jeans that were hanging on the side of her bed she jumped up tugging the jeans on she snagged a dark blue t-shirt. It reminded her of the color of Spike's eyes last night, she thought, as she pulled the shirt over her head. She grabbed a few stakes hidding them in different spots as she headed for her shoes. Buffy grabed a pair of black healed boots quickly putting them on she grabbed her bag, checking as she left the room, that she had all her supplies. She headed for the kitchen door grabbing her back pack on the way. Buffy and was on her way when she herd her mom say, " Buffy I can drop you off on my way to the gallery if you want." She quickly turned.

"That would be great thanks." They headed for the car. "Did you figure out what happened with that boy Jessie?" Joyce asked as they got into the car. "No I haven't had a chance, hopefully Giles will know something by now." Buffy said as they reached the school. Buffy jumped out of the car, waved to her mom, and made a bee line for the library. "Giles we have to do something about Jessie." She said marching in. Not surprisingly both Xander and Willow were only a few steps behind her.

"Is he still alive?" Willow asked, looking around sheepishly. Surprised by her own words.

"Of course he is, right Buffy?" Xander asked.

"I don't know guys I hope he is, but we should be ready in case he isn't." Buffy said sadly.

Giles broke in "Unfortunately Buffy is right we must prepare for the worst. For him to be gone this long he will at best be used as bait to lure the slayer to her death, at worst he has been turned."

Buffy headed for the doors "I'm going to find him one way or the other. I'll let you know what happens when I get back."

"No Buffy you can't, we know its a trap, we can't lose you too. Willow said.

"Buff you know Willow is right we don't want to lose you and Jessie." Xander told her.

"Guys I have to this is what I do." She raced out the door without another glance.

Giles turned to the two teens "Buffy is the slayer, this is her calling, she alone faces the darkness. If Jessie can be saved she will return him, if not we need to be here to help her."

"Why can't we do more to help her? Isn't there a way we can help her fight? Willow asked desperately.

Xander stood " yea we can be like modern day Van Helsing or something." He said heading for the weapons stash Giles had in the library.

"That won't work Xander the slayer has extra strength, speed, and healing. she isn't just an ordinary girl." Giles tried explaining to the pair. "you don't have the abilities the slayer does, going with her would only hinder her. Now you two should head to class." He said, heading for the stacks to do more research. Xander stormed out of the library, with Willow following along behind him.

"I think he's wrong we could help, we just need to train like Buffy does, we might not be as good, but we could still help." Willow said coming to a stop, at a nearby water fountain. Xander turned to her, hands in fists at his side.

"Right, pop culture is full of stuff on vampires, I bet a lot of its true. Holy water, crosses, sunlight, that kind of stuff." He said thinking of all the movies, and comics that had legions of vampires, and demons, it was common.

"We'll head to class for now and cover for Buffy, when she gets back, we can talk to Giles again." Willow said in her resolve voice as they started for next period. The teens knew they would have to do a lot of quick talking, to convince him. Willow knew that Buffy would be back, she hoped that Jessie would be with her.

Sneaking off campus Buffy ran for the cemetery, she had to find Jessie, she knew he was dead, probably turned. But she owed it to her friends to find out for sure. Buffy wished, not for the first time that she wasn't the only slayer. She could only do so much without help.

Slipping into the dark crypt, she spotted her tracks, in the dust on the ground. She didnt remember moving around so much in the small space around the stone. She was positive that the big vampire had come from behind her. Turning she quickly saw the locked gate that was deeper in the shadows, easily missed last night. She walked slowly closer, having the feeling someone was watching her. reaching for the gate, she was slightly surprised when she encountered, something hard, like a wall. Straining her eyes buffy could make out a shape, like a man. Snatching back her hand, Buffy did a quick roundhouse kick. Connecting with the solid object, she almost tripped when a hand latched on to her foot.

"Hello love, fancy meeting you here." She was relived, and annoyed to hear the silky english accent that could only be from one vampire. "Let go, Spike." Buffy said in annoyance.

Spike slid his hand higher up her leg. "Ta now slayer, play nice." Spike said with a dark little chuckle, as he slowly released her. Stepping to the left he slid down resting lightly on the edge of the tomb. "Took you long enough, was expecting you earlier pet." He told her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep in your coffin, or whatever it is your kind does?" She asked, taking a step back from him.

"Now slayer thought you'd be glad to see me, and I sleep in a bed, pet." He chuckled.

"Truth is love, I was expecting you about fifteen minutes ago." He snipped at her. "Whatever Spike, I'd be glad to see you, if you had Jessie with you." She turned in a circle, looking for the missing boy. Spike jumped, landing steps from the slayer. "Right then, find em on your own slayer." Spike headed deeper into the shadows.

"Wait, I'm sorry alright, I'm just worried about Jessie." She said walking closer. Spike turned, searching her face.

"Better pet, now the boy, unfortunately he..." Trailing off at the look on her petit face, "Sorry slayer, I did my best, but there wasn't any way I could get him out." He told her, as he moved for the gate. Buffy sighed, "I knew, already, there was no way he would be alive." She said sadly, "but he could've been a friend." Walking closer, to the gate, She reached out, and snapped the lock.

" I can't bring him back, but I can make sure, that no one else gets hurt because of me." She said with resolve in her voice. Spike found his respect for this young girl growing, and was surprised.

"They turned him didn't they? To make me weak?" She asked him with a sidelong glance.

He almost lied to her, but it would be worse then.

"They did love, he's down there waiting for you." Spike knew this would either break this fragile seeming girl, or a warrior would emerge. _Too many stories, I'm a demon, not a bloody writer !" _He thought watching her slip farther into the darkness. Vampire was closer then he realized, Spike slid closer to the slayer. Lightly he whispered in her ear,

" vampire coming pet, round the corner." He slipped quickly back, as she turned. Her face was a pale pink in the light, making her look younger than her fifteen years. He saw the stake in her hand, wondering where she had it hidden. Moving forward on her toes, Buffy crept around the corner startling the fledgling vampire, giving her enough time to slam her stake through his heart. Before he could raise an alarm, the dust was settling around the blonds.

" Your down right handy sometimes, with the hearing thing. " She said turning slightly. Spike smirked, "With smelling, too love." He said tapping the side of his nose, and leaning in to smell her hair.

"Eww, your a pig Spike," She huffed, stepping away from him. He gave her a wolfish grin," you know it, baby. "The grin evident in his voice. Buffy spun on him, " what's with the pet names, Spike, Love, Pet, Baby?" She snapped." At least slayer, I understand. "

"It's a British thing Slayer, ask your watcher." He snarled pushing past her. Embarrassed she kept silent, he had been helping her, she shouldn't be so hard on him. Thinking about it, she called out. "What happened? Why couldn't you get Jessie out, Spike." She asked in a soft tone. Spike sent a glare over his shoulder, before answering.

"The master wanted to hurt you, after you staked Darla." He said, shooting her another glance. Her eyes emerald eyes clashed with his blue, he could see her thoughts, he was the reason Darla was dust, not her.

"Quiet slayer, we've got company." He said grabbing her arm, and pulling her to a stop.

"How many, Spike?" She asked adjusting her grip,on the stake. Tilting his head, he listened, "four" came the curt reply, as Buffy glanced back, she could only see a golden glow, he had vamped. Turning she was met by a slightly over weight, vampire that looked around thirty. Buffy quickly dispatched her opponents before searching for Spike, out of the darkness came his voice." Nicely done slayer, might want to work on the high kick though." He said stepping close enough to be seen.

"Where did you go?" She asked testily. Spike snagged her by the chin." Listen close, Buffy, if they catch me helping you, we both die. I don't know about you, Burt I have better things to do." He released her, spinning away he barely missed a punch on the nose.

"I didn't ask you to come with me, if its that important go." She snapped.

"Fair enough, you didn't ask for my help slayer. How do you find this boy without me though?" Spike asked her, tilting his head slightly, he reminded Buffy of a curious puppy. Shaking her head she spun back, looking ahead in the darkness.

"I will find him, with or without you." She started forward.

Spike chuckled, "left, slayer he,s left. Head that way and you'll meet the Master a lot sooner than you want." He turned to the left. "They set a trap down the next tunnel. She stepped around him, taking the lead. " would'nt want you spotted, keep the evil vampire safe." She muttered under her breath.

"S'right slayer, I can help you, boy's done anyway." Spike told her maliciously. This time her fist was her reply, straight to his nose. "You never told me, why couldn't you save Jessie?" She hissed at him. Spike kicked her in the stomach. Slamming her into the ground.

"Not dying for a worthless, boy slayer." Spike watched her stand. "Wasn't the one who left him. I could've tried to save him, and we both would've bitten the dust pet, you haven't seen the Master, I have, don't underestimate him." Spike told her stepping closer." Haven't lived this long by accident slayer, there are around fifteen vamps waiting on you, including the boy. I tried to get the Master to leave the boy alive, but he wasn't in the mood to miss a meal." Spike stepped back, waiting for her next move. Glaring daggers, she headed for the trap. Launching himself after her , Spike tried to explain. " Look slayer, I did what I could for the boy, I'm no saint though, remember pet, underneath what you see, I'm still all demon." She stared at him, before continuing.

"Are you going to help with these vamps, or are you going to leave it to me?" She asked coming to a stop just before they reached the corner.

Leaning in so the vampires wouldn't hear, Spike informed her that he had a plan. Listening closely, Buffy nodded. Spike left her there, in the shadows to watch. Approaching quickly Spike called. "Slayer's on the way mates, look sharp. Mad as hornets that one." The group of seven vampires, rushed to get into position. _That's the problem with fledgling vampires,_ he thought, watching them race around._ No discipline these days, would a been long dead, with my grandsire._ Contemptuously he turned to the boy, Jessie, catching his forearm and spinning him slightly Spike told him, " the slayer is gonna head straight for you, remember she thinks your alive, and hurt. So act alive, and hurt." Shoving the pathetic vampire away, Spike turned to the others, growling,"the slayer is mine, get in my way, I'll dust you myself." They backed away, nodding in agreement. "Here she comes." One said. Ignoring him, Spike honed his senses for every trace of his slayer. She rounded the corner, Jessie stumbled to her. "Buffy thank God your here, I barely got away. This guy like bit me." He swayed on his feet, leaning away from her. Reaching out Buffy grabbed him, and brought the teen closer. "Don't worry we'll get out of here, Jessie. Do you know how they brought you here?" She asked. Shaking his head the fledge vampire, mentioned that he was unconscious at the time. Turning back, Buffy was taking him the way she had come. Spike stepped out, in front of the slayer. "Don't think so pet, you an the boy can't leave yet." He said grabbing the boy out of her hands, and sending him to the floor. The other vampires circled around her, as Spike lunged to her left. Dancing away she pulled a stake from her pocket, sliding it into the right. "One down, six left, how long can you last slayer? Why not give up now." One of the others taunted, his last mistake. Dust was her response, as it settled around them, Spike smirked. "Beautiful pet, might just be worth a go round." He snarked at her, she tossed her head " Is this the part where you send your flunkies after me and run?" She asked in true valley girl fashion. Another vampire broke for her, coming from behind Spike. Reaching out Spike caught the demons throat in his hand, "I warned you the slayer is mine." Spike said reaching around, and ripping his head off. Buffy attacked, dusting all but Spike and Jessie. "Ohh, all alone now slayer." He smirked at her. Looking up Buffy met his smirk, with one if her own. "Not yet Spike, one more detail left." Spike stepped back, reaching into his duster pocket, and slipped his stake into his hand. Buffy knelt down, next to the boy. "Sorry Jessie, we're not gonna get out of here." Buffy said, standing, she held her hand out for the boy. Grabbing her hand, Jessie stood.

"Sorry mate, can't leave you laying here." Spike slammed the stake into the boy's heart, while the dust settled, Spike turned to the slayer. "Go home, love you've done all you can." Spike told her, ready to sleep himself. Nodding the slayer turned, glancing up at Spike she quietly spoke. "Thanks Spike, I wouldn't have made it without you." She started away, he called out." Slayer, be careful. On the way out, be careful." She smiled at him, before heading for the light.


End file.
